The joy of sharing
by Myuu-sama
Summary: Vlad needs a flatmate, puts out an add on the internet and an old friend replys.
1. Chapter 1

**The joy of sharing.**

Vlad needed a flatmate. It wasn't like he was lonely or anything, he just needed someone that could pay half of the rent. He lived in a big Islington-flat that he really couldn't afford on a bartenders salary, and moving just wasn't an option. The flat was a gift from his mother, and he certainly didn't want to piss her off by selling.

And he liked the place. It was big and bright and didn't have any creepy, weird towers or cellars. It had two bedrooms with private bathrooms, an enormous living room a spotless kitchen. Well, the kitchen had been used merely a few times, so maybe that wasn't so weird. Any ways, it was a nice place to live in. The only real issue Vlad had was the windows. If you are a vampire, windows are a problem. Especially there are so many of them. Vlad had solved the problem by sleeping in a coffin, even though he didn't like it that much. Ever since ha had become a vampire, he had tried to stay away from coffins. Never the less, there he sat. In a coffin, cross-legged with a computer on his lap. He was just replying to a mail that he had received about the flat-share.

The add had been up for three days and almost 20 people had written to him. Most of them seamed to be idiots, and Vlad did not want that. He needed someone that could take care of their own dishes. And a middle-aged woman with three cats was not tempting at all.

He wrote a polite reply where he explained that someone had already been given the room. With a sigh he pushed the "send" button and went on to the next mail in his in-box. This one looked more promising. It was from a guy that was about to become a history-teacher. He was going to study in London for a couple of years and need a place to stay.

The guy seamed pretty independent and nice, so Vlad scrolled down to read the rest. He noted that the guy liked horror-movies and had an interest for the supernatural. Vlad laughed, be stopped immediately when he saw the name that was at the bottom of the mail. Robin Branagh.

Vlad had thought of the boy several times the last three years, but to see his name on an e-mail like this made him very sad. They hadn't seen each other since _that _day and Vlad felt very guilty about everything. He'd just taken off and never looked back.

Vlad shook his head. There had to be at least a thousand Robin Branagh's in the UK alone, and what were the chances this being "his" Robin? Pretty slim. And besides. Robin as a teacher? The thought made Vlad laugh.

So he sent a quick reply where he gave the address and his phone-number. He wrote that Robin could just pop by within the nearest days so that day could come to an agreement.

Then he turned the computer off and jumped out of the coffin. A quick look at his watch told him it was time to go to work. After having taken his jacket, wallet and phone he made his way to the bar he worked at.

It was a vampire-place. Once again the work of his mother. She had opened the bar a few years ago, but had better things to do then stick around to see how business went. Last Vlad had heard, she and Patrick had been in China, opening up another bar and three nightclubs.

As Vlad started mixing drinks for the guests, he thought of Stokely. He had had friends and family there, now he had nothing. Not even Zoltan had wanted to go with him to London, and Vlad had always counted on the wolf. So now, he was weird _and _lonely.

The night went on without anything particularly dangerous or exciting happening. A few fights and the running out of fresh blood was all that happened. There-for, Vlad entertained himself the only way he could. Facebooking. All normal people had facebook, so why shouldn't he have it? He spend the most of the night playing FarmVille and the rest looking at pictures that Ingrid had uploaded. She had moved too, and for the time being she was in Transylvania, scaring the angry peasant mob that had chased them out of the country in the beginning. The count liked to think he was badass, but in fact, Ingrid was the only real vampire in the whole family. Vlad almost missed her. But just almost. She was still mean to him, sending him texts in the middle of the day so that he'd wake up.

Maybe that was the reason why Vlad fell asleep over the counter. His boss just shook her head and told him to go home. They always had two bartenders working, and there wasn't that much to do, so he could go home without feeling bad about it, she told him as he put on his jacket. As if Vlad would feel bad about it! He hated the calm nights, they were no fun at all.

When he got home, he wished he'd stayed at work anyway. There was someone sitting by his door. As he slowly got closer, he could see who it was.

"Robin?" he said hesitantly.

The boy by the door looked up from his book and smiled.

"Yeah. I guess you're Vlad?" He rose from the floor and Vlad stared.

Robin had grown. He'd always been slightly taller than Vlad, but now it was more than just an inch or two. He'd become more muscular, too.

"Mm... Yes. I'm Vlad. Nice to meet you." They shook hands and Vlad couldn't help but smile. It was a surprise, yes. But a good one, non the less.

"So, I was just in the area and thought: 'what the hell, I'll just drop by now'." Robin shrugged and tucked the book under his arm. Vlad caught the title and smiled. "The secrets of World War 2." Seriously, he thought. What had happened to Robins brain after his memory had been erased?

They entered the flat and Vlad threw his jacket on a chair, kicked off his shoes and told Robin that he could leave the book on the chest of drawers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, here's chapter two. This is an assignment I got from my friend around two weeks ago, and I'm gonna update this story once a week. At least that's the plan.**

**So, I know almost nothing about Young Dracula. It's years since I watched the show, so if anyone finds something that is weird or wrong, please tell me. Oh, and since I'm swedish, my english isn't perfect, so feel free to correct grammar and spelling if you feel like it. Thank you.**

**Oh, yeah. I didn't have an authors note on the last chapter, because I forgot, so this is it. And the disclaimer's here too.**

**I own _nothing _what so ever. Honest. **

"So, you work at a bar? That's cool."

Robin had almost been like a little girl when Vlad showed him the flat and almost instantly decided to move in. The next evening he had knocked on the door with three big suitcases at his feet. He'd started unpacking at once an Vlad, having nothing better to do, made him company.

He was currently sitting on Robins newly made bed and watched him putting his clothes in the closet.

"Well, it's not as glamorous as it sounds. The bar I work at is pretty slow, and working night isn't anything I would recommend. But it's okay, I guess", he said and picked up a book from the night-stand. This one was about the Cuban revolution and Vlad raised an eyebrow.

"Did you finish the other one?" he asked, lifting the book so that Robin would understand what he was talking about.

"Yeah, this morning. We have this list of books, and I thought it was best to just get it done. That way I can have focus on other stuff later, you know?" Robin hung the last shirt in the closet and closed it. Vlad hadn't seen a single cape so far, and took that as a good sign. The erasing of memories had apparently made Robin a bit less fascinated by vampires.

Vlad just nodded and got up off the bed. Robin had grown up, no doubt. But they still seamed to get along like before and Vlad was happy to have his slightly stupid friend back in his life.

"Hey, that bar you work at. Is it any good?" Robin asked suddenly as they made their way out of the room and towards the living-room.

"Er... You could say that." It was a bar for vampires, so what was he supposed to say? Vampires can't really be choosers when it comes to that kind of bars. There aren't that many around since vampires normally don't like to socialize, and when they do the setting isn't always that important. Therefore, the standard of the bar wasn't insanely high.

"Do you mind if I go there some time? I'm not that fond of nightclubs and most bars that seam nice are always filled with football-supporters. And those blokes are just annoyingly stupid."

"I don't think this is the sort of bar you'd like", Vlad answered hurriedly.

"Is it filled with football-supporters?"

"No..."

"Then it should be exactly the sort of bar I'd like."

"Really. I don't think it's such a good idea. If you want to, I can show you a couple of good bars. But the place I work, it's a little odd." Odd wasn't exactly the way Vlad would choose to call it, but hey. Desperate times and all.

"Odd?"

"Odd."

Robin didn't seam to want to press the matter, so he just sat down on the sofa. Vlad glanced at his watched and decided that he needed to leave for said bar so that he wouldn't be late.

"Well, I need to get going. See you tomorrow", he said and practically bolted for the door.

"Is it a gay-bar?" Robin called after him and Vlad froze.

"Sure..." he said slowly. "Good night, Robin."

And he was out before Robin could ask anything else.

Robin, however, was not satisfied with this. He wanted to know why Vlad didn't want him to know about the place. He didn't know why, but he felt that having secrets was bad if you lived together. He'd told Vlad all sorts of things last night and when he was unpacking.

So he stood up, got his jacket, wallet and phone and left the flat. He ran down the stairs and could just catch Vlad's back as he left the building. Robin followed him, half walking, half running. They walked, then the tube and then they walked again. And Vlad was fast. Even though he was small and quite skinny, Robin had a hard time keeping up with him.

It took a little less then an hour to get from point A to point B and Robin was now sweating. Under his leather jacket he wore a thick sweater and it was getting pretty warm after all the jogging. After all, it was only early fall and warm nights weren't that unusual. Finally he saw Vlad enter a bar and followed him inside.

It was dark. Not pitch-black, but it was hard to see anything at first. After a few minutes, Robin could start making out shapes. He could soon see the faces of the guests too. There weren't many of them and all of them were pale, with dark eyes and broody looks on their faces. He could suddenly feel a pair of cold hands on one of his arms and nearly jumped out of his skin. The place was scary enough without anyone touching him without warning.

"Don't worry, boy. A human in here? You must know what you are in for?" a hoarse voice whispered behind him.

Robin quickly spun around and stared at the man. He looked more dead than alive and stared at Robin with such an intense gaze it made his skin crawl.

"H-human? What do you mean?" Robin stuttered and tried to pull free, but the man's grip around his wrist was too tight.

The dark-haired man tilted his side to the left, curious.

"You don't know?" he whispered with a smirk on his lips.

"Know what?" Panic started to raise. Eyes flickering around in search for an escape rout. And then, the cold hands were gone.

Robin let out a gush of air, only then realizing he had been holding his breath the last seconds in wait for an answer.

Then he saw why he'd been let go of. Vlad had grabbed the man by his collar an practically thrown him across the room. Now then man was standing on all fours and the floor, fighting for comprehension. As he looked up and Vlad caught his eye, understanding dawned on his pale face. He stood up and swiftly left the room.

Then Vlad turned to Robin and that's when he started to regret his decision to follow his flatmate. Because it was terrifyingly obvious that Vlad was pissed off. He grabbed the back of Robins jacket and dragged him out of the bar and into an empty alley.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Vlad hissed and pushed Robin against the nearest wall.

"I was just curios! You weren't telling me what I needed to hear, so I figured I'd find out for myself", Robin defended himself.

"You...! Curious? Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? You could have been killed!" Screw hissing, Vlad was now yelling at Robin. In his defence, he'd been more scared than Robin back there.

"Killed?" Robin said, the doubt in his voice showing. "Are you kidding me? I can take care of myself." He started pulling at Vlad's arms, but they didn't budge.

"Do you see me smiling, or something? I am not _kidding. _Okay, you want to know what kind of bar that is? I'll tell you. It's a bar for vampires, managed by vampires."

Robin just stared. He needed a few minutes to recover and when he did, he couldn't put together a complete sentence.

"Are... What... Mental? Vampires?"

"No, Robin. I am not mental. I am probably the more sane one of the two of us right now. And I am a vampire."


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! Okay, it has been more that a week since the last chapter, but as long as no one died from withdrawal (the probability of that is not high at all) it's okay, right? This is the last "real" chapter, but I'll add an epilogue with some lemons this weekend ( the probability of that isn't very high either).**

** Disclaimer: I owe a lot of stuff, but not "Young Dracula."**

**

* * *

**

Robin thought that Vlad was either completely mad, or pulling a huge prank on him. Because everyone knows there is no such thing as vampires. Sure, Robin liked the idea of blood-sucking demons, but they did certainly not exist.

However, Vlad was staring so intensely it was hard to just throw his words aside.

"Can..." Robin cleared his throat. "Can you prove it?" If he couldn't, Robin would move out straight away. He was pushed up against a cold, damp alley wall by a man he'd known for less than twenty-four hours. There was no way in hell he could live with the same man.

But suddenly, Vlad's hands were gone. Robin got caught off guard and he stumbled forward a few steps. Oddly enough, Vlad wasn't there to hinder his fall. He shouldn't have been able to move that fast and Robin knew that very well.

When he had landed on the wet tarmac, hands and knees scraped by the ground, he looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of the raven. But he was nowhere to be found. Instead there was a big wolf sitting in-front of him, meeting his glance. It's fur was darker than a regular wolf's and the eyes were bright yellow. The eyes were fixed on Robin and it made him shiver.

The wolf got up and took a few, hesitant steps towards the man on the grounds. It just kept it's eyes locked on Robins as it got closer. It carefully lowered it's head and placed it's damp nose on Robin's hand.

"Vlad?" Robin breathed, and the wolf looked up at him again. Robin could see worry in the wolf's eyes. He had no choice but to accept that this wolf was Vlad. What other reasonable explanation was there to a wolf suddenly popping up from nowhere and a man disappearing at the same moment? Well, nothing in this situation was reasonable, but Robin clung to whatever logic he could.

Once again, the wolf lowered his head. But this time he shoved his nose under Robins hand and placed it against his palm. Then he licked it.

The hot tongue made Robin flinch and pull away. Wolf or not, if Vlad was the wolf this was just too odd. Why would he want to lick Robins hand all of a sudden? Maybe it was a vampire-thing, he thought and looked down at his hand. Half of the palm was covered in gravel and blood, whilst the other half, the half that had been in contact with Vlad's tongue, was completely clean and not bearing a scratch. It was as if it hadn't even touched the ground.

As Robins mouth fell open, Vlad continued to clean the scratches. When he was done with the first hand, he nudged Robins shoulder so that he would sit down properly. Then he continued with the other hand and the right knee. When he was done he sat down a few steps away, and Robin blinked. When he reopened his eyes Vlad was back to his human form, sitting cross-legged opposite Robin.

"Sorry about that. I panicked a little. Are you okay?" Vlad asked and watched the other carefully. He hadn't shown the wolf to anyone before and hoped that he hadn't shocked Robin too much.

Robin didn't answer right away. He was busy watching the bruise that had formed on his arm after having been grabbed in the bar earlier. It was now fading away before his eyes. He looked up, mouth still hanging open.

"Er, yeah. My saliva has healing power. But how are you feeling?" Vlad was beginning to lose his patience. He was way too nervous to be able to deal with a dumbfounded human right now.

"I... Feel great", Robin managed to whisper. And it was true. Nothing ached or stung anywhere. He'd been suffering from a mild, but constant, headache since he was fifteen, but that was also slowly descending.

Vlad raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked and leaned in a bit closer to see if Robin had gone crazy, or something like that.

"Yeah... You're a vampire!" Robin suddenly leapt to his feet and stared at Vlad. "It's bleeding obvious now that I know! No human can have such a clean kitchen as you do!"

"The kitchen? Is that really what you are thinking about right now?" Vlad rose to his feet and stared at Robin. "Are you sure you shouldn't sit down for a bit longer?"

Robin didn't seem to listen to Vlad at all. He was walking up and down the alley, muttering to himself. Then he just stopped and slowly turned to Vlad. His eyes were filled with emotion and disbelief. Vlad could almost hear Robins thoughts due to the amount and volume of them. But, unfortunately, he couldn't make out any of the words. The next thing he knew, he had Robins fist planted on his nose. It didn't hurt or anything, but he had certainly been taken by surprise.

Robin screamed out in pain and jumped back, holding his hand and tears filling up his eyes.

"You idiot!" he screamed as he jumped up and down. "Why did you do that?"

Vlad had honestly no idea of what Robin was talking about. He had a list of things to choose from too, which did not make his thinking progress go any faster.

"What? Save you from that other vampire in there? Heal you? Push you up against the wall? What do you mean? Was it something bad?"

Robin stopped his hopping and looked at Vlad.

"Erase my memory."

"Oh."

What was he supposed to say? He was probably more shocked now then Robin had been a couple of minutes ago. He had not been expecting this, not at all. He new that his saliva would heal any physical injury, but that it would also heal the brain was something he'd never heard of before.

"Oh? Is that all you've got to say? I was your best mate and you just kicked me out of your life! Why did you do that?"

"I-"

"No, wait! Do I even want to hear this at all? Maybe I should just go and forget about you all over again! Were you gonna tell me at all or keep me in the dark for the rest of my life?" Robin was furious. If it wasn't for his broken hand, he would have punched Vlad again, just for good measure.

"Robin, please! I didn't want any of this to happen! Please believe that!" Vlad was getting desperate. Loosing Robin once was bad enough, now he wanted to keep him in his life for good. "It was-"

"For my own good? Did it ever cross your mind that you were good for me?" The hurt in Robins voice made Vlad want to slump down on the ground and cry. It was a urge he'd felt countless times the last years. He lowered his gaze and looked at the ground. There was nothing he could say that would justify what he had done. The memories hadn't been his to take and it had been a rushed decision.

All of a sudden, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He raised his gaze and locked eyes with Robin.

"I am so sorry for the all the pain my decision inflicted on you", he whispered and sighed.

"I think you hurt yourself more than you hurt me. I lived in... What do they call it? Bliss-full ignorance. But I'm still a bit mad, though. I still think you're a bloody idiot." And so, he pulled Vlad into a tight embrace.

Vlad buried his face in Robins shirt and clung to the taller man while apologizing over and over again. He didn't know what else to do. When the most of his guilt had gone away, he pulled away a little.

"Sorry about your hand..." he said slowly and took Robins broken hand in his. It had turned blue and swollen up a little. "You should see a doctor about it before it gets any worse."

"No need. We can fix it right here", Robin argued, placed his good hand under Vlad's chin and kissed him.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Reviews make me happy ;) **


End file.
